Fallen Timber
by PotatoZiriki
Summary: Just a random idea i had, repurposed from TehChron, so credits to him, and his story, Tower of Glorious B(something) - Chapter 8 PS: I PMed him about using his idea, so technically this is an hybrid edited version of his idea and mine, all credits to him though...


Random Info Dump Site

Number 1: Falling Timber

* * *

Noble Phantasm: Timber Falls

Owner: Daniel Boone

Type: Anti-Mystery

Rank: D - D+ (America), E (International)

Range: 1-30

Max Targets: 1

* * *

Timber Falls was originally a nameless hatchet used by the prototype of the Legendary American Frontiersman. Following in their footsteps were the Colonists, then the American Revolutionaries on both side of the war, then the Minuteman and finally, the feared American Special Forces, The Rangers. A hatchet is an axe scaled down for single-handed use, which makes it lighter, more compact and easier to carry as a result. The hatchet, any hatchet actually, is view as a tool of livelihood and a tool for killing. It is a package of destruction combined with functionality and practicality.

Originally a nameless hatchet wielded by Daniel Boone, the prototype of the legendary American Frontiersman, during an unknown period of his life. Like the original owner, a simple thing that took on an exaggerated existence in myth and legend.

Daniel Boone (November 2, 1734 [O.S. October 22] – September 26, 1820) was an American pioneer, explorer, woodsman, and frontiersman, whose frontier exploits made him one of the first folk heroes of the United States. Boone is most famous for his exploration and settlement of what is now Kentucky, which was then part of Virginia, but on the other side of the mountains from the settled areas.

One of the few true "Boone Artifacts", its connection with its owner caused it to, over time, take on the properties of the legend that had spread worldwide about him. As the history and myth sublimated into "legend", marking Boone's ascension to the Throne of Heroes (the first American not a Founding Father to do so) as his mostly fictional tale spread around the world, this axe became a mystery attributed to his legend in its own right.

In particular, this axe, rather than serving as an embodiment of some kind of bloodshed or symbol representing a glorious achievement in battle, is a crystallization of Daniel Boone's legend as the Legendary Frontiersman. With such acts as the establishment of the Wilderness Trail, and his place at the forefront of settlement into the previously uncharted territories of future Kentucky, Tennessee and later in life, Missouri. In spite of his more notorious deeds in combat against Native American Indians, it was the stories of Daniel Boone and his exploration of the unknown wilderness that caused his story to be distorted into the legend of the "natural man", mistakenly portraying an ordinary, if exceptional, man into one of the romanticized rustic.

But none of this takes away from what his status eventually became. As the "founding father of westward expansion", Boone came to paradoxically represent many things that he was not. An enemy of Native Americans for example, where during his later years he would actively go on hunting expeditions with the same Shawnees who had captured him, adopted him, and then fought against him decades earlier.

It is unknown under what classes, and what other abilities he would possess, were he to be summoned to the Holy Grail War as a Servant. But the abilities of Timber Falls are known. The American Wilderness was venerated and worshiped over thousands of years by a number of different Native American tribes before the arrival of Columbus, a mystery which survived until the Manifest Destiny of the 19th century. As a part of the legend that had come to embody the destruction of the mystery of the American Wilderness, Timber Falls is itself an anti-mystery Noble Phantasm.

* * *

By invoking its name, it can achieve four extraordinary feats.

Firstly, invoking **just** its name _"Timber Falls"_ causes the axe head to gains a steely glimmer that cleaves through the supernatural, forcibly bringing it into the realm of the known. The mystery itself is not negated, removed, or destroyed, in accordance with its paradoxical nature. It is merely chopped in two. Like a string that has been severed, the two ends can be re-attached with proper knowledge, or tied back together in order to create something new in its place. No specific condition required. **(Other than name invoking.) E-Rank**

Secondly, adding the words (Establishment of the Wilderness Trail) behind Timber Falls, eg: _"Timber Falls, Establishment of the Wilderness Trail!"_ and cleaving the axe downwards causes a path to open up in the middle of the wilderness. Once used, it cannot be reused until 30 hours later. **Can only be used when the user is lost or following a trail or in the wilderness. D-Rank(Can only be used in America)  
**

Thirdly, _"Timber Falls, Foe and Friend to all American Indian!"_ must be invoked and the axe must be thrown at an American Indian _(Foe)_ or at an enemy currently putting any American Indian in danger, thus saving said American Indian from peril _(Friend)_. The axe is guaranteed to hit its target until up to the user's throwing range (give or take 20m-30m). **Can only be used if thrown at American Indian related targets. Or on _Donald Trump_ , apparently. Can only be reused if the axe is regained, through any means. E-Rank  
**

Last but not least, due to the status of Daniel Boone as the "founding father of westward expansion", the hatchet gained the ability to literally carve a path westward and only to the west. By invoking _"Timber Falls, Westward Expansion!"_ , the hatchet carves a large gouge in the ground, causing damage by cutting anyone or anything within 30m of user into half. **Can only be used if the axe is cleaved/swung/axe related adjectives toward the west and only the west. E-Rank  
**

* * *

Against modern magecraft, it is a most assuredly fatal trump card.

Unfortunately, Daniel Boone is a relatively recent legend of only a couple of centuries, and in spite of the advance of a civilization bringing down a millennia old symbol of Gaia's strength, Timber Falls retains both a Rank of E outside of the United States of America and D in America, with D+ rank in the wilderness as long as they are situated in Kentucky, Tennessee and Missouri. Despite being a pure American artifact/Noble Phantasm, anyone can use Timber Falls, as its low prana usage cost and its rather effective abilities makes it a very convenient tool or weapon if any modern mage were to use it. It has the consequential inability to certainly cleave right through mysteries dating back from the legendary Age of Gods. However, fundamentally, it is an axe. And like any axe, what will not be felled with one blow can instead be felled by many.

* * *

Preserved by the Smithsonian of the United States, (Only in Fanfiction) _the axe was lended/loaned to the Grand Canyon Resort Corporation which is owned by the Hualapai Indian Tribe and is located in Peach Springs, Arizona._

* * *

 **Credits to TehChron, and his story, Tower of Glorious B(something) - Chapter 8  
**

PS: I PMed him about using his idea, so technically this is an hybrid edited version of his idea and mine, all credits to him though...


End file.
